A l'ombre d'un regard
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Un soir dans la grande demeure familiale, Nathan Petrelli fait unedécouverte pour le moins surprenante. Et s'il y avait une autre raison pour qu'Angela veuille envoyer Claire à Paris ?


**A l'ombre d'un regard **

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Un soir dans la grande maison Petrelli, Nathan fait une découverte pour le moins surprenante. S1!

*****

La grande demeure familiale est silencieuse. Pas un bruit, pas une ombre. La nuit est déjà bien avancée et seul dans mon bureau je peaufine mon discours. Car je sais que je vais gagner les éléctions. J'ai vu le tableau à Las Vegas. Je connait mon futur. Je profite du silence pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et parachever mon discours.

Des chuchotements me parviennent subitement rompant ma quiétude. Suivi d'un éclat de rire vite étouffé et puis des .. murmures. Je distingue nettement deux voix mais ne parvient pas à reconnaître leurs propriétaires. Curieux je décide d'aller rendre visite à ces visiteurs nocturnes. Je pense surprendre mes deux fils en train de préparer leur prochaine bêtise. Guidé par le son je marche lentement attentif à ne pas faire de bruit afin de les prendre par surprise. La porte du salon est entrebaillé laissant entrevoir la télé allumée et deux silhouettes confortablement installés sur le canapé. Je les reconnais instentanément. Ce ne sont pas celles de mes fils mais celles de mon petit frère et de ma fille. Rien de vraiment étonnant puisque depuis que Claire vit sous notre toit ces deux-là sont inséparables.

Seulement ce soir c'est différent ils se croient seuls, à l'abri des regards et baissent leurs gardes.

Pas un instant ils ne devinerent ma présence perdus dans leur petite bulle. Mais le spectacle auquel j'assiste me cloue littéralement sur place et me donne le vertige.

Peter un bras passé autour du cou de Claire regarde la télé, un sourire aux lèvres. Lui que je n'avais plus vu sourire depuis la mort de Simone parait détendu, heureux même. Claire lovée à ses côtés ses grands yeux levés sur lui. Ce regard je ne peux l'oublier. J'ai vu ce qu'il reflétait. C'est le regard d'une femme amoureuse heureuse d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Le pétillement de ses yeux, son sourire béat sont des indices supplémentaires de l'attirance de ma fille pour mon .. frère.

Le doute n'est plus permis ce qui jusqu'alors m'avait échappé était juste sous mon nez. Ma propre fille est amoureuse de mon frère, de son oncle !!

Pétrifié par cette déconcertante vérité je reste absolument immobile, réflechissant à toute vitesse.

Que faire pour stopper le mal avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?? Ce n'est pas de mon frère que je me méfie je le connais il est bien trop intègre pour s'embarquer dans une relation incestueuse avec sa nièce. Mais Claire c'est différent, elle est jeune, jolie, naïve et considère Peter comme son Héros depuis qu'il lui a sauvé la vie.

Et depuis qu'elle a rejoint le clan Petrelli, personne ne s'est offusqué qu'elle recherche constamment sa compagnie. Les repas, les sorties, la découverte de New York chaque pretexte est bon pour qu'elle soit à ses côtés.

Je ne lui ai guère consacré beaucoup de temps accaparé par ma campagne éléctorale et ma mère a ses propres occupations du fait de sa position sociale dans la bonne société new-yorkaise.

En y regardant de plus près je me demande si l'insistance de ma mère a vouloir envoyer Claire à Paris est bien en rapport avec ma future éléction.

Peut-être a-t-elle sentie le danger, avertie par ses rêves prémonitoires, et veut éloigner Claire non pas de son père mais plutôt de son …. oncle !!

Perdu dans mes sombres méditations je sursaute lorsque ma mère glisse à mon oreille d'une voix à peine audible « Eloigne la de lui, vite » avant de repartir aussi furtivement qu'elle était venue.

Ainsi elle le savait et ce voyage n'est qu'un habile déguisement !! Mes yeux toujours rivés sur ce duo pour le moins étonnant je continue de les observer. Et encore une fois je m'étonne de l'alchimie et de la complicité qui se dégagent d'eux. Cette fameuse connnexion qu'ils disent si bien ressentir l'un et l'autre.

Comme si Peter lisait dans mes pensées, je le vois qui détourne brièvement son attention du film pour effleurer de la main en une caresse aussi lègère que celle d'un papillon la joue de Claire.

Cette dernière sourie ravie de cette marque d'affection et cela accroît ma détermination. Si ce n'est que du bout des lèvres que j'ai donné mon accord pour ce voyage à Paris, ce soir je suis prêt à m'assurer personnellement qu'elle monte bien dans ce fichu avion. Ma mère fine mouche a vu juste, il faut mettre fin à cette relation. Claire ne peut plus rester sous notre toit, sinon elle risque de se brûler les ailes. Non il faut éteindre l'incendie avant que les étincelles ne s'enflamment. Elle est jeune elle pourra facilement oublier. Et refaire sa vie, une vie sans Lui.

D'une certaine manière je me sens responsable Claire est ma fille, Peter mon frère. C'est à cause de notre sang commun que rien n'est possible entre eux. En homme d'action que je suis je vais veiller à ce que ce petit secret découvert forfuitement ne soit jamais une menace pour notre famille.

Je vais suivre le bon conseil de ma mère et éloigner ma fille de la tentation. Même si pour cela je vais endosser le méchant rôle. Un jour elle comprendra qu'avant tout je veux son bonheur. Et pour cela elle doit faire son deuil d'une relation impossible.

J'ai toujours aimé les nuits car c'est souvent à ce moment que des petits secrets remontent à la surface. A l'ombre d'un regard d'étranges vérités se dévoilent et viennent boulverser vos certitudes.

Ce soir ce sont mes propres certitudes qui sont ébranlées, mon monde qui vacille sous mes pieds.

Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour rétablir la situation. Qu'elle le veuille ou non Claire prendra cet avion pour Paris. Pour leur bien à tous les deux je vais devoir agir contre leur volonté. Cela ne m'enchante guère mais je n'ai pas le choix. Eux n'agiront pas d'eux-mêmes trop occuper à jouer avec le feu. C'est dans l'ombre que j'ai découvert leur petit secret, c'est dans l'ombre que je vais agir pour remettre les choses dans le droit chemin.

Cette résolution prise j'arrive enfin a reprendre mes esprits et à m'éloigner pour enfin aller me coucher.

*****

Fin

Annie 11117

Une petite review, please ?


End file.
